


A ‘Troll’ For Feeling

by AFamiliarWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFamiliarWitch/pseuds/AFamiliarWitch
Summary: Ginny is sick and tired of Draco always showing up and ruining her day, and Draco is sick and tired of people always thinking he’s trying to ruin their day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A ‘Troll’ For Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to magicspacehole and unspeakable3 for making sure I’m comprehensible and suitably British!

Ginny swore loudly as she dropped her book bag and parchment and quills scattered across the floor. “Of all the  _ fucking  _ days-”

“Tsk, tsk, Weasley. Such language! What  _ would _ your mother say?”

Her head snapped up and she watched Draco push himself off the wall where he’d been leaning, previously completely unnoticed by her.

“Sod off, Malfoy. I’m not in the mood.” She resumed attempting to scoop her school supplies back into the beaten satchel, until the quill she was reaching for suddenly flew out of her grasp and neatly into the bag. She glared at him as he casually flicked his wand and the rest of the mess followed, then stood and hoisted the bag over her shoulder again before carrying on her path.

“You know, in polite society it’s generally considered nice to  _ thank _ people when they help you.”

Ginny walked faster. She was going to be so  _ late _ -

“Not that I’d expect a  _ Weasley _ to know what  _ polite society _ is like-”

Curse his stupidly long legs! Had he always been so tall? He didn’t even sound out of breath! She considered breaking into a full-on run, but thought the likelihood of tripping was far too high. “Don’t you have a  _ class  _ or something, you arrogant prick-”

“What kind of gentleman wouldn’t first make sure a lady made it to her destination-”

“You’re such a  _ wanker- _ ”

“Again, not that I’d expect  _ you _ to know a gentleman when you saw one-”

“Ridiculous! Nobody here thinks  _ you’re _ a gentleman!” She walked as quickly as she could, panting slightly from the effort, wondering  _ why _ in Merlin’s name he was still  _ following  _ her. Before she could quite understand exactly what had happened, she was yanked violently backwards and slammed into Draco so hard that she gasped for breath. “What are you-”

He spun her around by the strap of her bag, and when she tried to push back from him he followed, crowding into her, all firm chest and broad shoulders. She glared up at him, even more annoyed at his height now that she realised she only came to his chin.

“Get your hands  _ off of me- _ ”

“Say thank you.” His words were clipped now and deadly serious, and she briefly wondered what hellish nightmare she’d woken up in today. Her acerbic retort died on her tongue as she craned her neck back and realised just how angry he looked.

“Malfoy, what the  _ fuck _ is your problem?” She shoved, her forearms connected firmly with his chest, and although she didn’t think she’d actually be able to hurt him at all, he moved away from her. “Why are you following me?” she exploded, balling her hands into fists.

“I did something  _ nice-” _

“Oh, like when you insulted my family for the millionth time? Or yesterday in Potions when you sarcastically said you hadn’t seen such a  _ wonderfully executed _ Veritaserum even though we all know I totally botched it? Or what about the day before, when you drawled at me that my hair looked  _ lovely _ after an hour spent flying around at practice? Honestly, did you just come back for eighth year so that you could  _ torture me _ ?”

“I’m sorry I insulted your family earlier.”

She was fairly certain the earth ceased rotating in that very moment. She’d been taking a deep breath to continue her tirade, and now she was just standing there with her mouth hanging open.

Draco seemed to take this as some kind of invitation. “In Potions yesterday, I was trying to be encouraging.” His voice was very stiff all of a sudden, as if he wasn’t entirely sure what he was saying. “And your hair did look lovely. It always does.”

Ginny clamped her mouth shut and looked suspiciously around the hallway. “Is this some kind of prank? Is Parkinson going to pop out from behind a tapestry? I’m not falling for it!” she yelled down the empty corridor.

“Can you just stop?” he snapped. “I’m trying to  _ talk _ to you-”

“Since when do Malfoys and Weasleys  _ talk _ ?” she snapped back.

“Fucking  _ Merlin _ , you’re infuriating-”

“Listen you poncy  _ ferret- _ ”

Whatever she’d been about to screech at him next was promptly driven out of her mind when he suddenly advanced on her, grasped her firmly by the upper arms, and kissed her. Her brain short-circuited for a few seconds before her senses came roaring back and she shoved him away. “You… You  _ git _ ! How  _ dare  _ you!”

An odd strangled noise escaped him, and he pulled at his hair with extreme exasperation. “This is what I mean! I’m  _ trying _ to be nice, trying to be your friend, and everything Hermione tells me just blows up in my face, and now you’ll probably never talk to me again-”

“ _ Hermione _ was involved in this?” Ginny’s voice could nearly shatter glass, but Draco was now pacing and paying her no attention.

“All I wanted to do was ask you out, maybe get to know you better, but  _ no _ ! I had to fuck that up too!”

“Oh for the love of Merlin, will you  _ stop pacing _ !” She instantly regretted saying that as he turned and faced her, clear anguish written across his face. “You aren’t joking,” she said flatly. He shook his head slowly. “You… You like me?” He nodded, and took a half step closer. “All year you’ve been… Trying to be  _ nice _ ?” He nodded again, and she burst out laughing. “You’re  _ terrible _ at being nice.”

He scowled. “You’re too prejudiced against me to see it, that’s all.”

“You literally just told me my family wouldn’t know polite society-”

“Alright, alright, it’s a work in progress, okay?” She cocked her head to the side and studied him for a moment. “I didn’t want to. Like you, I mean. I don’t know where it came from.”

“Your parents would  _ hate it _ ,” she grinned.

He scowled again. “Like I care anymore what  _ they _ think.”

“Oh, relax. You have permission to kiss me properly so I can make an assessment.” She would have laughed at the bewildered look on his face if she didn’t think he’d stalk off in a huff. “Come on then, I don’t have all day.” She lifted her chin expectantly and tried not to grin as colour flooded Draco’s face. He didn’t move and seemed to be having trouble meeting her eyes, so she took a step toward him and saw his spine stiffen almost imperceptibly. Another step and she braced herself on his biceps before leaning up and gently pressing their lips together. “Hmm,” she said thoughtfully. “Full marks for good breath and soft lips, but a ‘T’ for feeling.”

Draco suddenly became animated, sputtering with indignation. “A  _ Troll _ ?”

“Well, what do you expect?  _ I _ expect to be kissed like somebody  _ wants _ to be with me, but you’re standing there like a statue. It’s not very good for a girl’s self-esteem. Well, now we know.” She shrugged nonchalantly, shifted her bag on her shoulder, and turned to walk away. It only took a few seconds before Draco’s hasty footsteps caught up with her, and she quickly hid a grin.

“Well, I mean, this isn’t exactly  _ fair _ , you’ve put me on the spot-”

“No, no, it’s quite alright,” she said airily. “I’m very late for class, though. I’ll see you in Potions!” She waved her hand as if dismissing him, and Draco stopped walking. Ginny smiled to herself as she rounded the corner. That second kiss had been objectively terrible, but the first one… The first one had given her goosebumps. If she knew anything about Slytherins, they hated to lose. Right now Draco was probably plotting his next move, and she couldn’t  _ wait _ to see what he came up with now that she knew his game.


End file.
